robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:She-Ra's Aunt Flo
flies into the Crystal Castle. :Kowl: Mantenna and Grizzlor are attacking the Whispering Woods! We need She-Ra! :Madame Razz: Shh! Kowl, this is not a good time. :Kowl: Not a good time? But they're slaughtering the Twiggets! :Madame Razz: The Twiggets will have to wait. Adora has a visitor. :Kowl: A visitor? What kind of visitor? :Madame Razz: Her "Aunt Flo" is in town. :Kowl: (confused) Adora doesn't have an Aunt Flo. quickly enters. :Spirit: Madame Razz, where is Adora? Shadow Weaver and Leech are attacking the Crystal Castle! :Madame Razz: Sorry, Spirit. She can't help you right now. :Spirit: But we need She-Ra! :Madame Razz: Adora's riding the "cotton pony" if you get my meaning-- :Spirit: What, she got another horse? :Madame Razz: No, Spirit, it's not a real-- :Spirit: I turn into Swift Wind! Can this cotton pony do that? Bo quickly enters :Bo: Madame Razz! Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta are attacking Castle Bright Moon. :Madame Razz: She-Ra is unavailable, Bo. :Bo: Unavailable?! :Madame Razz: Yes! Adora is... um... "floating on the crimson tide" right now. :Bo: What the hell does this have to do with a particular type of algae bloom common to the Eastern Gulf of Mexico? :Madame Razz: Ugh! Never mind. Neither Adora nor She-Ra can help any of you right now. Come back in, say, five days. Maybe four if it's a light month. :Kowl: But we need She-Ra! Spirit, and Bo all start complaining together when suddenly an enraged Adora kicks down the door. :Adora: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UP!!!!! What does it take to get some peace and quiet around here?! Spirit, and Bo all talk at once. :Adora: You want She-Ra?! Is that it?! Huh?! Here she comes! pulls out the Sword of Protection. :Adora: For the honor of Greyskull, I am She-Ra! transforms into She-Ra, before turning Spirit into Swift Wind. :She-Ra: Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!! and Swift Wind fly through the wall. :Madame Razz: Oh, dearie me, this isn't good. the Crystal Castle, Leech pulls off the door with his hands before holding it over his head. :Leech: Why do I always have to be the one who... Wind lands on the door, crushing Leech and sending Shadow Weaver flying. :She-Ra: Come here! :Shadow Weaver: No, wait! jumps over and rips out Shadow Weaver's spine, before letting her dead body slump to the floor. Then, outside Castle Bright Moon, she cuts off Scorpia's tail before killing her. She then uses the tail to murder Catra. :Entrapta: Why, you! grabs Entrapta's breasts and pulls them out. :She-Ra: Get over here! the Whispering Woods, She-Ra starts strangling Mantenna causing his eyes to pop out which she grabs. :Mantenna: Hey! My eye-- rips off Mantenna's head. Grizzlor tries to make a run for it. :She-Ra: Oh, no, you don't! painfully kicks him up the backside. Next, she and Swift Wind are seen returning to the Crystal Castle flying through the giant gaping hole she had made. :She-Ra: There! Now can I get some fucking sleep?! dismounts Swift Wind to reveal she is wearing Grizzor on her foot like a shoe. She heads back to her room. :Grizzlor: Argh! Kill me! Please kill me! :She-Ra: SHUT UP!! slams the door shut. Category:Transcriptions